water roses
by DaniRose101
Summary: amy discovers her lost family and her and sonic finally have a chance but that is when sally comes in to destroy it will amy cope when she finds out what a water related creature she is p.s i used my own characters milly , audio, roxy and sieraalso nepune and tatiana


Water roses

Chapter one no harm in asking

it was a peaceful day in station square knuckles, sonic and tails were all sitting on the park bench When tails said "so sonic have you asked amy yet" "huh?" Sonic said not really paying attention to the question Tails had asked "about the Bahamas trip yet sea beach thing Remember" tails explained "ugh I was getting round to it " sonic said frantically " told ya he didn't have the balls " knuckles luaght Sonic just rolled his eyes " hey sonic if it helps I've invited cream and knuckles invited rouge " tails said trying to cheer his best buddy up "Okay I'll do it tomorrow" sonic yelled a bit

annoyed.

**the** **next** **day**

Sonic took out his sell phone and rang up amy but he didn't no she was just across the street until she said "hello stranger" in her fake British ascent He thought it was funny secretly " hey amy I was wondering if uhmmm you would uhmm like to..." He was shushed by amy saying " hush sonic I don't like mumbling out with it" " would you like to go to The Bahamas with Me on holiday" sonic said closing his eyes excepting amy bone crushing hugs it never came instead amy simply said " sure thing pick me up later at 7:30" she walked happily home when she got there it was only 5:23 she ran up the stairs into her room wich had a hot pink carpet and lilac and hot pink walls she opend her closet got out he pink suit case and packed in her toiletries some flip flops , her red sunglasses and matching bikini 3 belly tops 2 pairs of shorts 2 skirts 3 tops a bottle Of Suntan lotion Her make up and under garments oh she couldn't forget mister fluff kind when she was done it was 6:42 so she got the bag and put in some magazine some Vaseline a bottle of water And a pack of mints it was almost time to go so she passed the time and had a make over The dorbell rand sonic held out a hand the arrived at the air pot meeting all their friends amy didn't remember sonic telling her they were all going but she didn't mind the all boarded the plane the had finally arrived in the Bahamas.

Chapter two the depths

sonic Had invited amy so they shared a cabin it was fairly large it had two rooms a small kitchen and a living room it also had a bathroom Amy got up first and took a cold shower the bahamers were very hot she got changed into her red bikini red flip flops and res glasses she kept on her Red hair band sonic got in the shower after amy he threw on his swimming shorts and a green tee shirt when he saw Amy in her bikini he blushed furiously amy was to busy looking at her reflection in the full sized mirror sonic saw Amy's curves and blinked hard he could have swan he felt blood trickle down his noes " hey Amy you done admiring yourself or what come on let's hit the beach .

**At the beach 8:30**

The sun was setting amy and sonic lay on the sand watching the scene it was to bad the others couldn't come it was an amazing sight amy looked at sonic his emerald eyes met her jade eyes they both moved in close thier faces were center meters apart finally their lips met this was Amy's first kiss and it was sonic her one and only kissing her she slowly pulled away they looked at each other amy got up and jumped in the sea Sonic couldn't fallow he couldn't swim a wave coved her she screamed as she was consumed by the wave sonic tried to pull her out she was drowning in the depths of the ocean she saw a bright light th came up to he and she was swallowed by a bubble and it went up to the land she was now lying whashed up on the beach once again sonic saw her and carried her all the way back to the cabbin he blushed slither when he swimsuit rubbed against his furr it was wet and her figure was sinking through good thing she was out cold and way she could her voices saying amilea Dione Aqua rose get up call roxy and audio when you need help call.

Chapter 3 chocolate and mood rings

amy woke up she looked up to see the emerald green eyes she loved she looked to her hand two see a mood ring on her finger it was blue at the moment she wondered how it got their " hey amy our friends felt sorry for you so the brought you some chocolate the girls said chocolate is the best medicine what ever that ment" sonic said taking amy away from her thoughts " blue" amy replied sonic was confused by this amy got up the ocean was calling two her she had two go she jumped up and ran out the cabin slowly sonic caught up thanks two his speed but amy stopped dead in her trackers and said " roxy audio help a flash of light apeard and out came a red hedge hog girl with a black belly top black skirt with a studded belt and army boots she stood in his was he moved abound but was blocked by audio a lilac hedgehog girl she wore a lime green Short jean jaket a matching skirt and matching army boots with pink long socks and a pink tube top she said " hey blue boy" she rubbed his chest " you think your fast huh? We'll not faster than me you'll never catch up" she kissed him on the cheek in one blink she had picked up amy and was at the beach sonic caught up amy reliesed what to do she And the girls tamped there Hearts and the transformed into mermaids amy had a red tail with a huge fluke and a red shell bra she also had on a tiara she didn't no why roxy had a black tail and black shell bra with gold bow and tips on her fin audio had very long hair and a lime green tail lime green shell bra and had a pink ring on wear her ankle would be they all fell in the water sonic shocked Took out his phone and called tail he said to tails " I think we have a situation".

Chapter 4 lost and found

**Deep in the Atlantic **

"So roxy what is this all about" amy said confused " all will be reviled princess" roxy said firmly amy confused by her calling her princess " we are your guardians princess remember you are the 7 child of king Neptune your mother is queen Tatiana you are the next one to become queen you sisters had suffered from illnesses unknown to atlantice they sadly all passed one by one the kingdom needs you " audio said " shut up" amy said shocked " excuse me" audio said " shut up doesn't always mean shut up so don't do anything you'll retreat audio " roxy tried to calm down audio " if the princess commands the gaurdians do " Audio said they came up to a giant shell castle " by the way how did we get from the Bahamas to the Atlantic? " amy asked still a bit confused " magic " roxy said The gates opend a white hedgehog with a bright pink tail with a huge. Fin and matching shell bra and a red male hedgehog with a green tail the white hedgehog swam up to amy and hugged her tightly and she cried " my child oh I have always known you would come back the day I lost you I lost myself" " mother " amy felt a tear trickle down her face but it could not be seen she was in the water after all they decided to through a welcom party amy had long hair a beatyfull white corset and lots of lace in her tail she decided to swim. Back to the Bahamas her parents didn't see her leave meanwhile sonic and friends were searching for her amy sat on the beach and saw a blue figure race to her and cry amy it was sonic she said in reply" did you miss me" " amy this is no time for jokes we're have you been.

Chapter 5 do I own you an explanation

" well this is hard to explain" amy said all of a sudden her tail splashed out go the water sonic jumped out of its way and yelped suddenly he was pulled into the water by amy he screamed " help me I'm drowning " " calm down you big baby your in the shallow end" amy said scoffingly " amy when I get out of the water your so dead and when we get back to station squar you owe me an explanation" sonic said annoyed " oh really I owe you an explanation I have duties now" she yelled her shell tiara " I found my family my home please be happy for me " she leand in and kissed him hard on the lips but was disrupted by a scream it was Sally acorn princess of the acorn kingdom " sonic how could you" she yelled amy quickly splashed int the sea and swam as fast as she could suddenly audio and roxy apeard next to her " in a rush are we" audio said " yeah we're to" roxy chimed in " I was so stupid " amy said in hate meanwhile on land " Sally wait she kissed me Sally please don't take it personally" sonic pleaded " oh sonic of course I'll forgive you" she kissed him and rubbed his chest they didn't no amy could see through her crystal ball in her room she sighed hard And her little sister lily came in she was a lilac hedgehog and she was only 14 She had a light pink tail and a black belly top amy was 18 now so they haven't seen each other before " did I disturb you " she asked the image in the ball faded " oh I didn't see you there" amy said as she turned round "yeah everything's fine " amy said " really you don't sound so convincing '" lily said " we'll have you had boy troubles " amy asked " we'll there is this boy I think he is called tails in the Bahamas " lily said shakily " no way he's one of my best friends" amy said " but he is dating my best friend cream" amy said sadly " oh " lily said " we'll goodnight " with that she left and amy fell asleep.

chapter 6 love hurts wether it's right or wrong

sonic looked out the ocean with Sally on his right arm asleep amy wasn't back yet he remembered the previous day meanwhile amy swam up to her closet and tried on a glittery red tube top and put red glitter spray on her tail she swam to the long dining table her mother and father sat on the far end and. Her and her only sister sat on the other the table was silent until her sister wisperd in her ear and said " today meet me at the gates I wanna meet tails" amy simply nodded but secretly hoping sonic wouldn't be on the beach Today later on that day her and lily were on there way lily had her gaurdians with her they were mildly a green hedgehog will a yellow tail and matching top and a gold broch with a j standing for junior guardian and a Light blue hedge hog With a dark blue tail and matching shell bra without the junior broch The finally hit sure and transformed into humans the saw tails walking on the beach " ahhhh there he is" lily yelled she wore a green tankini with matching glasses and flip flops she walked up to him and said " hey I'm lily my sister amy told me lots about you tails" lily said bubbly " well errhh I didn't no amy had a sister" tails said " Lilly wait up" amy cried and ran up to them" hey tails were is cream " " she got a cold" tails replied " any way tails the news is the newton is the new electron but the gravity polarity will stay the same" lily said smiling " wow I didn't no that your smart tell me more" they both walked along the beach amy was running back to the ocean when she tripped over a pear of legs Which belonged to Sally she landed on sonic face to face his eyes popped open and saw her eyes she was about get up he suddenly grabbed her wrist she cried for help and suddenly roxy and audio they Pushed him so amy got up and called " lily" Lilly came and they jumped into the ocean together transformed and went home.


End file.
